Libram of Origins
Sacrifices (Book I) Sacrifices is a retelling of the tales of Lordain, hero of Arathor, and brother of Mereldar. It is an ancient text. (1) Lordain, blessed saint of the Light, stood before the armies of evil, unshaken in his convictions. (2) It was in this moment that Lordain, in the ultimate display of the virtues bestowed on us by the Light, sacrificed himself, so that his fellow brothers could survive. (3) The Light teaches that we must, in our most dire hour, face death, and in our final hour, stay true to our convictions, as Lordain did. (4) Faith in the Light is not simply to pray, or confess, but to embody the virtues passed to Saint Mereldar by the most holy Light. Grace (Book II) Grace tells the tale of Mereldar’s change from warrior to priestess. It is an ancient text. (1) When her brother fell, Mereldar was moved by his great sacrifice for the empire he loved. (2) The once-famed warrior-sister of Lordain turned instead to aiding the poor and impoverished, those who had sacrificed their homes, families, and lives, just as her brother had. (3) It was in this time that Mereldar had embraced the virtues of the Light, proving herself worthy. (4) We must all do as Mereldar did, in our darkest times, turn not to vice, but turn to the Light, and embrace Its teachings, to not only embrace the faith, but do as the Light does. Revelations (Book III) Revelations is the origin of the Church of Mereldar, explaining the beginning of the Light’s following, and bestowing upon us the virtues spoken by Mereldar. It is an ancient text. (1) When the Light spoke to Mereldar, it brought man five virtues. (2) The Light above told Mereldar of protection, protection of one’s fellow brother, protection of one’s faith, and protection of one’s self. (3) It asked for justice, justice for the weak, the vulnerable, the marginalized, the disinherited, to make right, and to serve one’s fellow brother honestly. (4) The Light sought retribution, retribution for the deeds of the wicked, retribution for sins of man, but in doing so, do not seek vengeance, for vengeance is a mortal vice. (6) It asked for holiness in its congregation, pleading that man not stray from Its teachings, but instead embrace them wholeheartedly. (7) Finally, the Light told Mereldar of compassion, to not just show sympathy for one’s fellow man, but to suffer as he does, for it is then that man can fully see the glory of the Light. Prophets (Book IV) Prophets details the divine right of man as the chosen champions of the Light, and the status of Mereldar as the original prophet of the Light. It is an ancient text. (1) Mereldar, chosen by the Light as its voice, wrote five librams, each passed to five heroes of man; Turalyon, Uther, Tirion, Saidan, and Gavinrad. (2) In these librams, the prophet Mereldar spoke the word of the Light, and with them, brought the Light to man. (3) It is in this, that it is confirmed that Mereldar, by divine right, was the chosen one, and that the Light, in Its ever-present glory, chose man as Its champions. (4) However, man is born of sin, and must therefore must seek redemption in their actions and, in doing so, embody the Light’s teachings. Purity (Book V) Purity details the corruption of the Church of the Holy Light, and forms the basis of the Church of Mereldar’s creation. It is a modern text. This is an additional text, and should not be considered part of the canonical history of the Mereldar. (1) In the absence of the Light, vice and sin reign freely, corrupting all that they touch. (2) It is in this darkness, that the Light demands retribution for sin. (3) It has become clear that the Church of the Holy Light has become an antithesis for the very virtues taught by the prophet Mereldar, and strayed from the Light, allowing sin and corruption to desecrate the most holy halls of bastions of the Light. (4) Therefore, we must no longer allow ourselves to willingly surrender to a heresy, and instead, forge our own path, reaching closer to the Light. (5) To repent for the sins of the Church of the Holy Light, we must be stalwart in our faith, and do battle with the heresies wrought upon our homelands. (6) Just as Lordain stood before an army of the wicked, so must we, to defeat the vile corruption that has profaned the name of the Light. Category:Church of Saint Mereldar Category:Religion